


When Play Goes Wrong

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Collars, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Werewolf Axton, smiles/laughter kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Ellie and Axton love keeping him human during a full moon. The sex is just that much better.





	When Play Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr.

The first day of the full moon was always hard, especially when Axton stayed in human form. The days that followed, however, were even harder, but he needed to. The collar around his neck wouldn’t grow as his neck grew and Ellie wasn’t going to loosen it for him. It was a reminder to him who really owned him. It was a reminder of their agreement.

The beast itched under him, wanting to crawl out and roam like what was natural for him. The leash hung in the space between Ellie and him, rocking as he drove into her. He had been at it for an hour now and had made her orgasm multiple times, but still, his beast was not satiated. He needed more and he would not stop until he got it. He pounded against her, slick and wet from sweat and juices. Her back arched and her yells echoed around them, breathless and wound up. She shuddered as she came again, and yet, Axton did not stop.

“Shit!” She yelled when he didn’t even slow down. She pulled on his leash. “Woah, there, Axton. Time to give me a break.”

But Axton did not stop. He knew what she was saying and knew what the tugging on the collar meant, but he couldn’t stop chasing what he needed. He hadn’t cum yet in all this time and it just kept pulling him higher and higher.

When she tugged again on the leash, he growled, his body growing, face elongating, thick hair sprouting all over. His eyes flashed at her, pale silver blue with darkness swirling in the depths. His nails dug into her hips, growing into claws. His neck stretched, the collar tightening around him,

Ellie’s eyes grew large and she fumbled at the control buttons on the handle of the leash for the collar. She loosened it until it hung around his neck like a necklace.

“Axton…?” She asked carefully. They had both agreed to make him ride through his moons and when the sex had been phenomenal, they had begun their game, but now… Something was off. Had they gone too long without letting his beast out?

Axton grinned at her, fangs growing, eyes flashing with a hunger that curled his smile.

Ellie’s breath caught and she felt arousal through the over stimulation. “Hot damn,” she breathed. His grin widened and he thrust inside her harshly, faster than he had been before.

She gasped as her body spiraled all over again. His body grew thicker and taller as he pounded into her. The collar moved to rest normally on his neck now. He looked halfway between human and werewolf, both halves swirling into each other.

Ellie shook, her head falling back as she came once more and realized she was not going to get a break for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
